guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jadeite Shard
Jadeite drops thumb|200px|right|Jadeite drops from monsters I got this too: --Karlos 08:37, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Yeah I got one off the ritualist boss outside Senji's Corner. I think its much like Sapire and Rubies that they just drop off any mob with a very small random chance. (T/ ) 21:40, 14 May 2006 (CDT) I got one from an Oni in the Jadeite area. I think most Jadeite area enemies have the chance to drop them. Someone in my group got a Jadeite Shard in Morostav Trail, so it cant be area-specific. -Hydra I just found one off a luxon assassin during the Halcyon quest: --Thervold 21:33, 26 May 2006 (CDT) We need more specific infor than this folks. I am taking out anything that is not confirmed with screen shots or an actual user with a user name saying EXACTLY what dropped it and when. --Karlos 20:09, 19 May 2006 (CDT) This one was dropped by a Jade Brotherhood Knight in Bukdek Byway on the Eastern edge of the open area where Minister Tahlen and Minister Khannai give you the Passing the Buck quest. I did not get a screenshot of it in the area, but was able to get one of the msg txt showing what dropped it. --Cdbs75 11:03, 21 May 2006 (CDT) thumb|200px|right|Msg Txt shows what dropped it Well they are JADE brotherhood, so i would expect that. Also, any confirmed salvages into jadeite? Amber salvages from amber weapons, so why should jade not salvage from jade weapons? --Rai 21:31, 23 may, (GMT). *According to this page, there is a small chance of salvaging jadeite from jade items but pages for jade items such as jade axe and so on do not mention this. Is this accurate? Barinthus 02:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) I got a jadeite shard dropped by a jade brotherhood mage in bukdek byway on my way to the markedplace. i have no screensoth because my computer turned itself of after it dropped, and i didnt know what it was.. It happened at 19:45 27 may (GMT). Got one, after going through at least a hundred Jade Brotherhood. Small droprate, indeed! (T/ ) 01:05, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Actually the droprate is not too low, I got another one...It seems they mostly drop from the Jade Brotherhood Knight. Strange. (T/ ) 19:01, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Wondering if these should be removed from drops, since they are specific to certain areas/monsters. Cress Arvein 21:31, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Jade Bracelets? Do Jadeite Shards really salvage from Jade Bracelets? I personally salvaged more than 100 of them and never saw a single shard. The Jade Bracelet page also doesn't say anything about salvaging Jade from them. Can someone confirm or disprove that claim, please? -- Quizer 18:42, 12 February 2007 (CST) :The Jade Bracelets are the collectables for JADE Brotherhood members, it's just the name, if their name would be Hern Brotherhood, the drops would be Hern Bracelet. (just an example :p)